L'amour est aveugle
by Ninlhinn
Summary: [Fanfic Aventures][Poème-fic] Une fanfiction écrite juste pour la Saint Valentin. Je préviens, une bonne partie de la fanfic est sous forme de poésie. En fait, je pourrais presque séparer les deux, mais c'est mieux ainsi :)


_Tu n'as vu que du feu à ce miroir glacé_

 _Aimais-tu donc ce rêve idiot,_  
 _Cette traîtresse mascarade ?_  
 _Aimais-tu donc cet espoir sot,_  
 _Cette vision brûlante et froide ?_

 _Aimais-tu donc ce feu ardent_  
 _Qui tremblotait dans son regard,_  
 _Te menaçant incessamment_  
 _Dans les ténèbres les plus noires ?_

 _Mais n'as-tu donc pas su discerner en cet homme_  
 _Tout ce que prohibait ta foi,_  
 _Tout ce qu'interdisaient tes lois,_  
 _N'as-tu su de bien loin voir et craindre l'automne ?_

 _Mais tu n'as pu l'aimer._

 _Flamboyant et dansant, mêlant carmin et or,_  
 _N'est-elle pas enviable et splendide_  
 _Cette saison aux corps candides,_  
 _Où éclosent enfin les plus beaux des trésors ?_

 _Ne l'aimais-tu donc pas, ô lui_  
 _Qui sans un instant hésiter_  
 _T'aurais sacrifié âme et vie,_  
 _T'aurais servi de bouclier ?_

 _Je sais qu'en fait tu l'adorais,_  
 _Lui, plus lointain que l'horizon,_  
 _Toi, parangon de qualités,_  
 _Toi qui disparut sans un son._

 _Tu n'as su voir le feu qui dans son coeur brûlait._

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

* * *

 _OoOoOoOoOooOoO_

Cette nuit là il faisait sombre, bien plus sombre encore que les jours sans lune. C'était un ciel sans lune ni étoile, une toile de jais et d'onyx, une mer d'encre noire. Sinon, c'était un jour comme les autres. Calme et long. Et c'était aussi une nuit qui, une fois mis à part ce ciel qu'aucune lumière ne semblait pouvoir transpercer, était absolument banale.  
La forêt semblait profiter de ce repos inespéré, et le monde en faisait de même. Cela faisait à peine une semaine. Une semaine que l'horizon s'était empourpré, que le ciel s'était déchiré pour laisser place à une pluie écarlate. D'ici, cela avait semblé n'être qu'une bruine. Une bruine qui s'abattait soudainement dans un palais de flammes et de destruction. Mais cette bruine était toute autre, elle était un déluge infernal, un sombre aperçu de ce que le monde plus que tout craignait. Tout le Cratère l'avait ressenti, l'onde de choc avait été plus brutale et destructrice que le plus puissant des séismes. Une onde qui n'avait ni brisé ni détruit qui que ce soit sur son chemin. Elle avait été bien plus puissante et ravageuse que cela. Elle avait mis à bas idéaux, rêves, espoirs…  
Il lui avait suffi d'effleurer de son ongle sanglant la joue des humains pour qu'ils se remémorent leur vulnérabilité, leur impuissance. Il lui avait suffi de souffler sur leurs yeux pour qu'ils soient terrifiés. Il lui avait suffi de si peu… Il lui avait suffi de si peu pour l'abattre lui, pour abattre Théo de Silverberg.  
Nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient été piétinés, nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient été bousculés, nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient été écorchés.  
Mais nul n'avait été si brisé, si mis en pièce, si broyé que l'inquisiteur de la lumière. A la lumière rougeoyante du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, devant la violence cataclysmique qui se déchaînait à travers les cieux, contemplant impuissant les flammes s'occuper de ronger peu à peu ciel, terre, rivière, étoiles, vie, mort, espoir, il avait glissé dans la folie. Glissé dans la folie la plus profonde et la plus terrible.

Et il était bien loin de s'en remettre. Elle avait rongé son coeur jusqu'à la racine, s'était emparée de son esprit jusqu'à l'anéantir totalement. Et il dansait.

Oui, il dansait, il dansait continuellement, souriant sous le ciel noir et liquide, sous cette immense mare d'encre et de goudron. Alors qu'il continuait de tourner encore et encore, il trébucha sur une racine, tombant dos contre terre. Il se mit à respirer lentement l'air glacé de la nuit. Il n'y avait aucun son, aucun bruit, rien qui ne puisse troubler la sérénité de la nuit. Il contemplait ce puits d'infini et d'éternité qui s'étendait au-dessus de lui.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOo_

* * *

 _OoOoOoOoOoOo_

 _Seul dans la sombre nuit que pouvais-tu y faire ?_

 _Pleurer, danser, haïr, aimer ?_  
 _Il avait toute ta confiance_  
 _Et toi la sienne tu avais._  
 _Alors oui, va, pleure, hais et danse._

 _Oui, regrette ce fol instant_  
 _Où l'ardeur n'inspirait ta lame._  
 _Regrette ce pauvre moment_  
 _Où la folie emplit ton âme._

 _Où était la clarté qui guide ton regard_  
 _Lorsque pour la première fois_  
 _Avec tout ton cœur tu l'aimas ?_  
 _Comment même as-tu pu à ce fou rêve croire ?_

 _Mais quoi que tu espères…_

 _Nul ne doit endosser ce fardeau impossible_  
 _Car il n'y a aucun coupable_

 _A ce crime autant admirable_  
 _Sinon la cécité aux doux cœurs illisibles._

 _Peut-être que tu es brisé,_  
 _Oui, peut-être que c'est fini._  
 _Mais… n'as-tu pas du tout pensé_  
 _Aux noirs tourments qu'il a subi ?_

 _Avant tu as su l'épargner,_  
 _Cela il te l'a pardonné_  
 _Et maintenant il t'a sauvé_  
 _Pourras-tu un jour l'excuser ?_

 _… Si l'amour est aveugle alors il est sincère._

 _OoOoOoOoOoOo_ _  
_

* * *

 _OoOoOoOoOoOo_

C'est là, immobile, allongé sur l'herbe humide, qu'il se remémorait ses innombrables souvenirs. Il y en avait bien certains qui étaient plus forts que d'autres dans sa mémoire. Mais il n'arrivait pas à les évoquer en image ni en mot. Il ne pouvait que revivre ce qu'il en avait senti. Des vagues de sentiment, immenses et insurmontables.  
Il n'avait qu'à se laisser transporter par le flux incessant d'émotion. De la colère. De la colère. Il n'avait presque qu'éprouvé ça. Tout ce dont il se souvenait était du moins dominé par la colère. Çà et là, il se trouvait bien quelques gouttelettes de bonheur, d'amour même, dans cet océan aride de véhémence.  
Et c'est là que reposait son principal problème. Il n'arrivait à déceler entre ces minuscules touches de fraîcheur lesquelles étaient celles d'amour familial ou amical et celles d'amour brûlant. Et même, lesquelles de ces traces presque indétectables n'étaient-elles qu'une pâle ombre de toute la violence et la colère qu'il avait pu ressentir ?

Noir. D'un noir si profond qu'aucun œil ne pouvait le percer, qu'aucune lumière ne semblait vouloir faire ne serait-ce que rougir un peu, un tout petit peu.  
Un noir vierge, un noir de pureté. Un voile d'obscurité qui dissimulait avec attention le corps nu et glacé de la nuit.

Il se mit à rire jusqu'à éclater ses poumons. Il riait, riait aux éclats. Riait pour les éclats de sa raison, éparpillés dans le vide. Il riait pour invoquer à nouveau en son cœur ces flammes gigantesques, ce brasier de folie et de mort. Ce brasier auquel il avait échappé. Lui et lui seul.

Il rit jusqu'à ce que le vêtement de la nuit s'embrase, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse en fumée devant l'aube rose et verte.

En fin de compte… cette nuit n'avait pas été si noire que ça. Non, elle avait même été lumineuse. C'était un soir de pleine lune. Une lune magnifique même. Une sphère d'argent glissant sur un océan d'onyx et de minuscules diamants.  
Mais n'importe quelle nuit aurait semblé sombre et insondable que celle-ci pour quelque esprit que ce soit qui un instant contemple à la fois devant ses yeux et dans son cœur l'incendie le plus formidable et le plus lumineux qui ait jamais existé.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOo_

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est fini ! C'était ce que j'ai décidé d'écrire pour la Saint Valentin ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu, car j'ai au final beaucoup aimé écrire cette fanfic. Bon, surtout la partie poésie, parce que je me suis bien amusé avec la forme (comment ça c'est bizarre ? Mais non ça ne l'est pas...).  
** **C'était tout de même assez court mais ça me plaît très bien comme ça et je suis résolu à ne pas plus la changer que nécessaire !**  
 **Bien entendu, l'univers d'Aventure appartient à Mahyar et Théo de Silverberg appartient à Frédéric Molas/JDG ^^**

 _ **Je vous prierais juste de ne pas vous approprier la création de cette fanfic ou même, et surtout, du poème. Le reste me gêne aussi mais vraiment, pour la poésie... ça m'attristerait plus que de raison.**_


End file.
